The Search For Jack
by m.reese
Summary: Rating: G for General Content.The Search for lost love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jack and Ennis are not mine. Neither are any of the other original characters from the wonderful "Brokeback Mountain." They belong to Annie Proulx, and I am only borrowing them for a little while...

_**The Search For Jack**_

_**Part 1**_

Ennis woke with a start, he had the dream again the same one he had been having every night since he found out that Jack was dead. He figured the dream was about not being able to save Jacks life.

Jack had gone to Tascosa to work on a new project, well looking at some land that was on top of cliff he had gotten to close to the edge, and he ended up falling over into the river below. The men who had been with Jack when this happened searched for him and could not find any sign of him any where down river.

That's when Ennis had gotten his postcard back and learned that the love of his life had just died. Ennis had to call Lureen to find out what happened to Jack. Even as he listened to Lureen's version of what happed, Ennis still couldn't believe it that Jack was really gone. Lureen said they were going to hold a memorial service up they're that coming weekend and he was more than welcome to come. He got the information and thanked her and hung up the phone.

That night Ennis had a hard time falling a sleep, and when he did he dreamed about Jack. He dreamed that Jack was calling out to him but Ennis couldn't make out the words and every time he tried to get closer Jack would disappear.

Ennis woke a few hours later felling like he hadn't slept a wink. He showered and got ready for work all the time feeling as if something was missing. All day long he was reminded of Jack at every turn, it's was becoming harder and harder for him to work. He needed time to himself to figure out what had happened, and

What he was going to do now.

He went in search of the foreman and explained that a close family member had past away and needed a few days off to attend the funeral; the foreman said it would be fine.

By the time Ennis had reached his trailer he was tired and couldn't wait to get inside and sleep, He grabbed his mail and headed in, tossing the mail on the table because he figured it was just bills and didn't want to deal with that right now. When he noticed something sticking out from underneath the pile what looked like a postcard.

As he pulled it out sure enough it was a postcard, with a picture of Brokeback Mountain on it. He stared at it for the longest time, the only person who sent him postcards like this was supposed to be dead.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Search For Jack**_

_**Part 2**_

_Ennis finally turned over the postcard, and sure enough it was from Jack, again in shock he just stared at it. When he was finally able too he read it couldn't believe what it said. _

Ennis

I found us a new fishing spot. Just follow the directions.

Start out going WEST on E FREMONT AVE toward N FEDERAL BLVD/

US-26 / WY-789,

Turn RIGHT onto N FEDERAL BLVD / US-26 / WY-789. Continue to follow US-26.

Turn LEFT onto US-20 E / US-26 E

Merge onto I-25 S toward CASPER / CHEYENNE.

Take the US-64 E / US-87 E exit- EXIT 451- toward RATON / CLAYTON.

Turn LEFT onto CLAYTON RD / US-64 / US-87. Continue to follow

US-87 S, until you hit Tascosa

Jack

Ennis was so stunned he didn't know what to think; he reread the post card twice just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. That's when he noticed the directions that Jack had given him where the same ones that Lurren had given to him the day before.

Feeling even more tired and drained now then he did when he had gotten home, Ennis went to lie down. Sleep wasn't easy coming to him that night, every time he shut his eyes all he saw was Jack's bright blue eyes, killer smile and that post card.

When Ennis had finally fallen asleep he found himself standing on top of a cliff, with a river running beside it and on the other side there where rolling hills as far as the eyes could see. He turned and looked the other way all he could see was trees, and mountains in the far off distances. He thought it was the most beautiful place he had every seen. Ennis turned around and took a step closer to the edge of the cliff; he looked down at the river below and was over come by the sensation that this is where Jack had been when he had gone over. Before he knew how it had happened he found himself falling towards the river below, before he hit the water he woke up in his bed.

Looking over at the clock and seeing it was just after midnight, he couldn't believe the strange feeling he was having. He couldn't explain it but he knew that Jack was alive and he need to go find him.

Getting out bed because he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore that night he got dressed and packed some fresh clothes. Scribbled a note to Jr. so she wouldn't worry about him. And walked out the door. He got in his truck and headed towards Tascosa.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Jack and Ennis are not mine. Neither are any of the other original characters from the wonderful "Brokeback Mountain." They belong to Annie Proulx, and I am only borrowing them for a little while...

_Feedback welcomed._

_Part 3_

Jack awoke to find himself on the bank of the river; he was disoriented at first and couldn't remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was looking at his new property, he had turned around to look at the river below. Next thing Jack knew he had hit the water.

As Jack was being carried down stream by the heavy current he noticed coming up that there was a log sticking out from the bank, he was able to grab hold of it and pull himself up and make his way to shore where he collapsed of exhaustion.

He awoke sometime later to see that the sun was starting to set and it was starting to get colder. Jack knew he had to find some type of shelter. Jack was able to get to his feet, which he found out it to be difficult to put weight on his right foot. He figured he must have twisted it when he fell. Lying on the ground near by was a big enough stick that would support his weight; he was able to hobble over to it. With the stick to lean on he was good to go.

He got his bearings together and took a good look around, He noticed that not too far from where he was standing there looked to be an opening in the side of the mountain. As he made his way towards it he noticed he was right, luckily for him he had waterproof matches on him so he duged one out and struck it so he could see inside. He saw there was nothing lurking inside and noticed that no one called it home so he was safe to go in.

Jack was starting to get tried and he knew he had to find some firewood and get a fire going before he fell asleep, because he knew he would surely die if he didn't.

Gathering the wood turned out to be more of a challenge than he thought since his ankle was killing him so much. But he did manage to get a few good pieces and make his way back to the cave. Once inside he arranged a couple of pieces of wood and got a fire going, when he saw that it wasn't going to go out he put the other pieces of wood aside for later, and with that he laid down and fell asleep.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jack and Ennis are not mine. Neither are any of the other original characters from the wonderful "Brokeback Mountain." They belong to Annie Proulx, and I am only borrowing them for a little while...

The Search For Jack Part 4 

Ennis had been on the road for a few hours now and he noticed his gas tank was approaching the empty mark, he knew he had to find a gas station and soon. A few miles up the road he spotted one and pulled in. After topping up his tank and picking up a few supplies he was back on the road.

The hours past like a blur for Ennis, all he could think of was Jack and the last time they had been together, things had ended badly, they had such a huge fight. Ennis was sure that Jack would never want to see or speak to him again but Ennis took a chance sending him that postcard. When he had gotten it back with it marked deceased on it he felt like his inside had been torn out and stomped on.

He noticed a sign on the side of the road that read last chance for gas, so Ennis figured he better top up once again to be on the safe side. After topping up his gas tank he headed over to the pay phone, he figured he better call Junior before she started to worry about him. The phone rang a couple of times and a woman came on and said "Hello".

"Hello Darlin' " Ennis replied.

"Hi Daddy, How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. I was going to stop by later."

"That's why I'm callin', I'll be outta of town fer a few days."

"Why? Where ya goin'?" Jr. was surprised and shocked she knew her father didn't travel any further then he had too.

"I'm goin' to a place called Tascoas, for my friend Jack's memorial." That was mostly true, he didn't want to tell his daughter he had been havin' visions that Jack was still alive or that he was goin' to follow his visions to finally know for sure if Jack was dead or alive.

"Jack was your fishin' buddy? Right dad, I'm sorry." Jr. said.

"Yeah he was, thanks. I shouldn't be more than a few days darlin', if I'm goin' to be longer I'll call ya."

"Ok daddy, talk to ya later." They hung up the phone. Ennis walked back to his truck got in and headed down the road.

Jack had a very restless night's sleep, he dreamt of Ennis, and the last time they had been together. They had said such mean things to each other. Jack said "I wish I knew how quite you." Even as he said those words Jack knew that it wasn't true, he couldn't picture his life without Ennis and wish that they could have a life together instead of there few brief meetin's through out the year.

Ennis had replied by sayin' "I wish you would, it's because of you that I'm like this." Jack didn't know if he meant it or not. That's why he bought this piece of land in Tascosa, in hopes that there still might be a chance for the two of them. That's when he woke up. He had a strange feelin' that he was goin' to see Ennis soon though he wasn't sure why, it's not like Ennis knew where he was.

Once Jack was able to clear his head he noticed that the sun was up. He looked at his watch and that's when he noticed it had stopped. Jack went to get up and pain shot through his right ankle and that's when he remembered he hurt it yesterday going over the falls. He found his walkin' stick and hobbled outside, he took a look up and noticed the sun was overhead so he knew it was around midday. Jack hobbled over to a big rock and sat down. "Jack" he said out loud to himself "you need a plan." Jack knew he had to come up with something and fast. With the way his ankle was he wouldn't be goin' too far any time soon.

Jack figured his ankle was only sprained, he knew he would need a day or two before he would be able to walk out of there without too much pain. He knew he was on his own and no one would be lookin' for him. He wasn't sure how he knew this, he just did.

First thing's first he needed water and food. From where he sat on the rock he could see fish swimmin' in the lake just below him. That's when he got an idea, he hoped the string and safety pin he always carried in his vest pocket was still there. Jack searched his pockets and found them. He then looked around for a small stick, and he found one. He hobbled over and got it and made his was back to the rock.

Jack set out to make his homemade fishing rod, once it was made Jack made his way down to the lake and tossed it in and waited. It didn't take to long for Jack to catch the first fish.

A few hours later Jack had caught four fish and headed back to the cave. He cleaned them and got a couple ready for dinner, but before he could cook them he needed to get some more firewood. After some time search' for the wood Jack was able to find a few pieces and hobble back to the cave. Once there he started a fire and got his fish cookin'.

An hour later after eatin' a very good dinner Jack decided to hobble outside for a bit of air before turnin' in for the night. As he hobbled outside he noticed he could put a little more weight on his ankle but he knew he would still need a day or two before he was able to make the long journey out of there.

As he sat on the rock lookin' up and the starry night sky Jack's thought's drifted to Ennis and there day's on Brokeback. How he would sing and play his harmonica especially knowin' Ennis didn't like it. Which made Jack think he usually had his harmonica on him in his vest, he wondered if he had it now. It took him just a few seconds to search his pockets. He found it in one of the inner pockets. Jack pulled it out and played a cord it was little off but not to bad seeing as it survived a trip over the falls.

He played for awhile when he started feelin' a bit chilly he decided to head inside for the night. Once inside he added another log to the fire and lay down and drifted off to sleep with memories of another day and time.

T.B.C.


End file.
